Roasting a marshmallow over an open fire and combining the roasted marshmallow with gram crackers and chocolate has long been a popular food item referred to as a S'more. The typical preparation of a S'more involves roasting marshmallows on a skewer over an open fire until the marshmallows are roasted, then removing the roasted marshmallows from the skewer and placing them between two gram crackers along with a flat chocolate bar.
While convention ovens with rotisseries exist in the current market these ovens are designed for cooking chickens and other meats and are not adapted to roasting marshmallows. Some of the problems encountered while using a conventional oven to roast marshmallows include the marshmallows expanding too quickly, charring of the exterior surface before the marshmallow is thoroughly roasted, igniting the marshmallows and not browning the marshmallow at all before the marshmallow falls from the rotisserie. These problems occur because of the operating speed of the rotisserie, and the number and strength of the heating elements, and the distance from the heating elements to the rotisserie skewer.
Skewers used in certain conventional ovens or rotisseries typically mount inside the oven unit. As a result, the skewers are heated with the marshmallows. Because the skewer is heated, the skewer cannot be easily removed without the risk of being burned unless an oven mitt or other insulated hand protection covering is employed. Accordingly, an effective manner of roasting a marshmallow which thoroughly roasts and browns the marshmallow in a safe manner is desirable.
In addition, gram crackers, that are set below the rotisserie skewer of a conventional oven (e.g. on a lower grill) are typically heated and baked to the extent that the crackers are no longer suitable for creating a S'more.
Furthermore, conventional ovens or rotisseries typically have grills and other components located below the skewer that inhibit roasted marshmallows from falling on a gram cracker. In addition, drip pans that are employed in conventional ovens or rotisseries are not suitable for creating S'mores as crackers cannot accurately be positioned below a marshmallow roasting on a conventional rotisserie skewer, leading to roasted marshmallows falling at least partially on the pan. Moreover, the drip pan opening in a conventional oven or rotisserie is not sized for the removal of a roasted marshmallow.
In view of these problems, it is highly desirable to have a single apparatus for roasting marshmallows and placing the roasted marshmallow on to a gram cracker without having to touch the roasted marshmallow and which does not use an open flame.